There's A First For Everything
by arcissicia
Summary: Serenity finally has had enough of her traumatized life. She was going to prove that it didn't matter if you were a girl or boy, you'd still be fit to inherit belongings. Her uncle, however, doesn't agree, and thinks it should be his! Who will win this?
1. New Beginnings

Life was a pain, it really was. But it was something she couldn't give up. Not after her promise to her father. She couldn't dare defy her own words that she had kept close to her heart. That simple phrase that led her to inhumanity against herself. "I won't let go of our family.." It was the start of her horrendous life, which was very hazardous, indeed. This simple promise led to her own fatalities, only to pull out of such after amazing recoveries that even the doctors were astounded of. It was her will to keep going. And her slight revengeful side that was helping her get there. But, perhaps, most of her reasons were untold. Unheard of. Maybe not even thought of. But they were. There. Living. Breathing. The reasons that kept her upright in the darnedest situations. All because of him. That one soul. Not family. Not even a friend until so recently.

It started out when Serenity was merely ten years old. Her father had been sick with pneumonia for weeks, and his health had taken a turn for the worst. Only days later after the family of three were close together, comforting one another, he died. Serenity was left alone with her mother. Of course, she loved her, but it was her father whom she loved dearly. More dearly than her own mother… The way they laughed together, discussed their problems with one another. The way he kissed her forehead goodnight after reading a fairytale to her just after he came home from work… It had all vanished. The memories were padlocked in her mind, but the elated feeling was diminished. Just like the flame of a candle. It there for so long, burning, and being supported, but it only lasts for a moment until it dies.

But the problem that was not only she had lost her father, the only male in their family, there was someone trying to take away what was rightfully her's. Her uncle. The younger, jealous beast that had always tormented her. And there wasn't anything she could do about until she had decided. The everything that she had would be terminated if she didn't step up. After a year of unplanned misery, her contemplating finally was off to a start. Serenity was going to go through with it.

Cut her hair.

Act like one of them.

Dress like one of them.

_Be_ one of them.

She was going to prove that it didn't matter whether or not she was a female or male to inherit her belongings. _She_ was going to go to school, and live most of her life _as_ a boy. Her mother was against it, and pleaded for her not to do so, but her determination was far more great than her mother's woes. Besides, she had already left him. The damned woman had already given up on Serenity's father, and was beginning to get friendly with her uncle. The thought disgusted her, and as soon as she was thirteen, she left with her mother's permission and signature, to get an apartment for her thirteen-year old self. What was left, was to plan her actions and work like she was a guy for real.

It didn't take long because even despite how kind and girly she was with her family and friends, she had an instinct for what it was like with guys. She'd play with them a lot when she was younger, so that was most likely why. This fall she was beginning high school and since she was in a different district, no one would most likely know her or recognize her. She'd meet new people. And it was a good thing that she was taller than most girls her age.. Yup! She'd fit in.

Meeting him was one of the most intriguing times of Serenity's life, but she never dared to tell him that. Besides, she wasn't Serenity anymore. She was "Siren", the cool, mysterious boy at her school… His school? Whatever the case was, she was still a she, and she'd just be referred to as a "he". That was the general tone of it. And since Siren was smart, she got through the exams just fine last year, and she'd be the best this year too…

* * *

"Oi, you!"

Siren flinched at the boy's tone. So quick, and unhesitating. But wasn't that good?…

She turned, and looked at him, her deep blue eyes concentrating on his light ones. Her complexion was of a boy, but just barely feminine. It wouldn't be very easy to see that she was a girl unless he actually looked inside of her clothing, underneath her skin-tight undershirt. She didn't have any chest, so why did it matter… Siren considered herself a poor excuse for a woman anyways..

"Yes..?" Her voice was cool, and tempting. Even the unsuspecting girls swayed at her acting. Sad? A bit.

"You're in my class. Just thought I'd say "hi" and introduce myself.. I'm Katsunuma. Senri Katsunuma. I sit in the front."

So that's what his name was… Now it was familiar; the teacher called on him earlier this morning because he was dozing off.

"I'm Ser-" she caught herself just in time before saying her real name, "Siren. Siren Orihime."

"Your name's really Siren?"

"Nope. It's just a nickname. But no one will ever get me to tell them my real one. It's a secret." Her smile beamed, and she heard a few girls around the corner, obviously stalking their hero, Siren, cooing and squealing over her smile and attitude. Serenity, herself, didn't know why she was such a big hit for the feminine side of the school. Maybe it was just her.

Senri began to look around her, looking for something obviously, and squinted, "Are you sure not like some alien? This is my second year here and I've never seen a first year, or any student whoo the girls so much… You're sure you're human?" He laughed.

Siren sighed in relief, thinking that he might've noticed something about herself that made it seem like he knew she was a girl. But then she beamed up the brightest smile she could conjure, making Senri cringe at the comical light.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

After that moment, three girls hit the floor, others were still squealing in delight, and Katsunuma was laughing and patting Siren's back. "You know, I like you, kid."

She had made a friend. Not some obsessed girl that was too shy to come near. No… She met Katsunuma and that was enough.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note: **This is my first time doing it with double original characters, rather than having the OC liking a manga character, so enjoy while it lasts. Siren came to me when I got bored, nothing to it. Warning: There'll be a bit of mischief in the later chapters.

After a few days of hanging out together, Senri was becoming Siren's best friend. His laughter was the thing that got her so ruffled and happy. It was the type of laughter that would make anyone laugh with him, no matter the cause. And she liked that because she always smiled with him - something that she used to never do that often; but now, it was an everyday thing. Siren thought it was great, and was always comfortable around him just for that reason.

With Senri, the girls followed them around even more so; like little birds, and at times, they had to even ditch school to get away from their proclaiming love. Obviously, they were popular among the feminine crowd… However, it wasn't until Siren got home late one night, that the mayhem really began. It was nothing near as annoying as high school girls following her around. No… In fact, it wasn't annoying at all. It was shocking. Uncalled for. Indifferent. Something she wouldn't have dreamed of happening at the moment because she was having so much fun at school with everyone.

School had ended for that day, and so had her fun with the guys she hung out with. Just another late night at the park, humoring one another with impractical jokes and obscene laughter. Siren was so used to it, she didn't bother leaving their company. Being a guy wasn't that hard, but it wasn't super easy hiding everything you had. Especially when it lead to this certain mishap.

Under her own, familiar roof, after laying down on the couch, having left the door unlocked for Senri (because he usually came over "after-hours" to have a soda and goof off), there was a wide creak. Siren's unknowing face lit up, for she was always happy to have him over even when it was late, and she sat up, beaming. "You should at least knock, you know, ?" she grinned at the unmoving shadow.

"Oh, sorry.. Serenity. Just thought that I should drop in and say 'hello'… " Her smile dropped right off her face, for the voice was so familiar, she could've picked it out of a thousand noises and voices in one room.

"_Bastard_…"

"_Excuse _me?" He was just beginning to walk out of the shadows and into the light the kitchen beheld. His voice was more chilling than she expected, even though she always talked to him like this, no matter where they were. His body was coming closer and closer to her, so that Siren could see his full face, and not just the outlines of his shadow. Swampy, green eyes. Chilly, blonde hair in which some covered his right eye. And a looming smile that could break you up into pieces. A beautiful, but villainous face. This was Orochi Orihime, Siren's father's twisted, younger brother. This was the man that had been giving her hell for the past few years. He seduced her mother into loving him, but this was quite enough. She had, had it with him and so she had deserted the two of them long ago, but what did he want? Chasing her? He always did it and it led Siren to think he was a pedophile, perhaps. But he inflicted physical pain too, not just mental.

"Get out." she growled.

"Why should I, you insolent, little brat?" he crooned, snatching her wrist, and digging his fingernails into it like a gremlin.

"Now, or so help me, I'll bite your mother-fucking hand off, so get, you damned asshole. I moved away from mom to get away from you, so get your paws off me!" Serenity snarled.

But then he hit her, smacked across the room in one blow. Siren was tough, but not tough enough to withstand a blow like that. She moaned quietly, rubbing her face angrily. Up again, she stormed towards him, fists clenched, and so she threw an dignified punch, but it missed sadly. Instead, after trying to deliver the blow, he pushed her towards the door that led outside and outwards - not to the hallway where they'd find other apartments. No. To the balcony.

Her eyes widened.

It couldn't be happening…

Not like this!

Serenity was falling, plunging down off her own balcony. A move uncalled for. The sinister beast threw her off in one push, and she was done for. Mom wasn't there... Senri wasn't there… None of her unsuspecting fan-girls were there… Not her father, either… But no one could help the fact that she was probably falling to her own death and the once quiet, perfect, little neighborhood she once lived in would now harbor a crime scene. And light turned to darkness.

.


	3. Hospital Trip

In her dream, she was running.. Away from a monster? She didn't quite get a glimpse of the beast that was following her, but she could feel that there wasn't any reason to stick around. Her imaginary adrenaline was pumping through her veins viciously. But it stopped for she felt a shadow over her body. This shadow that loomed over her was kinder, though. Not an evil, suspicious being that was chasing her in her dreams… A friendly thing…

Siren opened her eyes, flickering her eyelashes open and adjusting to the uncertain amount of light. Oh no… That face. She screamed. "Holy fuck! When the fuck did you get the fuck here, Katsunuma!"

The boy cringed at her peculiar behavior and the loud ferociousness of her voice. "So you aren't happy to see me..?" he squeaked. He was like a mouse. Stupid mouse! The nurse however came in to shoo the little one away. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave because -" The heart rate machine and a few other oddities were beeping and blurting out rather skeptical sounds, but even still…

"DON'T LET HIM LEAVE."

After realizing her tone and what she said, she clapped her hands over her mouth and pulled the covers over her head sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Senri perked up, "So you _are _happy to see me?" He winked in a "yes! I won, you didn't" style towards the nurse and turned back to Siren's ghost sheets with a calm smile. She peeked above them, the nurse having already left with an exasperated sigh. She replied abnormally, "No… Well, yes, I guess. Why and how did I get here? That _should_ explain why exactly you're here, dorkface."

She saw his face drain of color and his Adam's apple bob up and back down as he gulped down his fear. "Please don't kill me.." he added before he started his story. Serenity's heart began to rush just his face began to flow in with color… And too much of it. His cheeks were flushed, and his forehead beaded with droplets of sweat. Was it that bad… And it was. "Well," he began again, "You fell from your apartment balcony and took a nasty hit to the pavement… I happened to be walking by, back to my house, and I figured that I'd come on by to play video games or something and -" He looked down, "They uhh… After I called 119*, that is -"

Serenity couldn't stand the intensity and she was impatient in the first place, "Get on with it, Katsunuma!… Sorry.." she ran a hand through her blue raccoon-tailed hair. (Her head looks like a striped blueberry).

The boy flushed a deeper pink, "Once they realized your body couldn't sit in as much blood as you lost, they had to snip off your top and stuff!" he bellowed just loud enough that it echoed in their room only. He looked up at her and she blushed too. The girl looked down in shame, "D-Don't worry… I'm not going to kill you because of that… It.. It was a casual misunderstanding!" Why was it a misunderstanding? How was it? It was the truth. The despicable truth she could never run away from.

She remembered now. The damned bastard pushed her off… Too bad she was never going to tell anyone. She knew she should have, but what was she going to do if she couldn't prove that she deserved what she should have been getting?

"I can't believe you're still in a training bra, dude. What are you? Ten?" Her eyes widened, and she clenched a fist. Senri was asking for it. Really bad. "I just hope you didn't see anything, dip wad." He looked at her with a straight face, "No. I didn't. But the clothing they were going to throw away were given to me to hold while they dressed your wounds and stuff. So no. I didn't see any of '_you'_." he imitated a woman pushing up her chest with undignified manner.

She sighed. That was alright then. Even if he was a jackass at points of time, it was alright. Annoyed of the current conversation and where it was going, Siren changed the subject. "Well, how long have I been here…? And you too."

He looked at his held up a fist, his tongue out as he thought, eyelids pinched together. "You?… Two days. Me? …" He thought for another moment while Serenity thought to herself, '_Two days? Eh.. That's not so bad. But it's pretty damned unscholarly when it's the first two weeks of school…' _She rubbed her forehead in anxiety.

Senri finally replied after her short though, "Two days!" He smiled, his tongue still out. Her jaw dropped, then raised as well as a comical vein pop on her forehead. Then it lowered again, "IDIOT! YOU WASTED TWO PRECIOUS DAYS OF EDUCATION IN A HOSPITAL!" she growled viciously at him. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He may have been smart in academics, but he was a total idiot!

She bit her lip angrily and sighed, "Sorry, I overdid it.. But how the hell did they even let you stay that long?" she asked with an irritated look. _There he goes again with that dumbfounded look… _"Just tell me, shit-for-brains." She mumbled agitatedly as he fumbled his fingers.

_Questions, questions, questions! _"Well, that there is another funny story…"

"Get on with it…" she murmured. Siren was not in the most joyous mood at the moment.

"After realizing that you were a girl… the whole bra incident and stuff… I told the nurse that I was your lover and that we were so dear to one another we'd die of heart attacks if we strayed away from each other for even a minute… They believed it.."

Her eyes popped, and her pupils were no longer visible.

"S-Siren?" he cooed, as she began to seem further and further away from himself.

"NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she gripped her hands around his neck and shook him hard. Oh, good lord, she wanted to shake the life out of him if it wasn't for him that she'd be dead! Shake, shake shake, tremble, tremble, tremble. "AHHHH!" they screamed together, and soon he was laughing instead of being afraid.

The laughter was contagious. It got through her head and she felt noxious.

She let go of him, not that she was even holding on to him very hard.

"Ahaha!" There were tears streaming down his face as he laughed. Why? Had she hurt him? What was it?… Having realized her horrible dead, she crab-walked back to the top of the cot she had been in for a couple of days, as he sat on the far edge. "Just know I'd never use it against you, okay, Siren? I'm sorry…"

She stopped for a minute, and began to cry too. "I-Idiot…" she breathed as she panted. Shaking him around was a work out for someone who had been sleeping for two days and counting straight. "Thanks.."

The dark blue hair rose and, a smile was dancing on her lips encouragingly. "Thank-you, Katsunuma." she said again. _For everything…_ she added in her head.

They wiped their eyes, and Siren stretched quietly. He soon replied in his kindest voice, "Thank me? It's no problem. Haha… I'm happy to see you're lively again, though."

"That did wear me out…"

"Sorry!"

"Nah, it's alright…"

"I guess I should let you rest, then, huh?" Senri got up, stretching his back with a slight moan of relief, "Anyways, See you. Get some sleep." _The nurse probably wants me out anyways, heh…_

_Wait! I have to tell him! Senri! Senri!_

The girl finally managed to let her voice out, "Katsunuma! Wait!"

He turned, and looked at her with a I-thought-I-was-supposed-to-be-gone look. "What is it?"

_Damn… I can't say it now… "&$"_

"If you have something to say, just say it. I don't mind listening…" _Is it even that embarrassing compared to what we were just talking about?… _He wondered to himself.

_I…._

She turned with a straight, almost pleading face. "Please. Don't tell anyone that I'm really a girl. If I can't keep my promise, I don't know what I'll do…" she said quietly. Katsanuma closed his eyes and smiled. "Was that it? I wasn't going to tell anyone in the first place, dork. But don't worry. I'll be your secret-keeper… Without a doubt."

She smiled softly. "Thanks. For everything…"

"Get better soon. I'll see you later!"

That was the day when she realized that even after a few weeks, love can sprout. Love, trust, and warm thoughts of the future. Even when there's a bump in the road, there's always someone who can lead you along a deserted path. For her, that was Senri. Senri Katsunuma.

**Author's Note!**

_*119 is Japan's Emergency number. For police, ambulance, fire department. Just in case you didn't know._

_Late. Tired. I'm going to bed. ROAR. I just realized that I haven't listed Siren's last name… I'll do that tomorrow in the next chapter or something. BYE. Rate and review. C:_


	4. Weaknesses

And again. What was it? The fifth time in the last two months after being released from the hospital? She moaned quietly as a doorbell rang.

She ignored it.

It rang again urgently and she quietly cussed under her breath.

Serenity was sick and she couldn't be bothered usually, but since it would keep on annoying her, insisting that the person behind the door was more important than her rest, then so be it.

It rang a third time as she was throwing off her blankets onto the floor and removing herself from the couch. "I'm coming, goddamn it!" she swore with irritation, looking through the spy hole. Of course. The idiot was coming to see her. Swinging open the door, she squinted at the sudden light and groaned. "What do you want this early in the morning, Katsunuma?" she hissed, her voice raspy.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Early? Morning? Dude, we just got out of school, for the record." he grinned, but he suddenly gained a bemused look after scanning her over. A loose, long-sleeved shirt and.. Men's underwear? "And _what _are you wearing?" He almost looked slightly repulsed by her lazy attire, but she quickly, without hesitation, replied.

"I'm wearing clothing," she crooned.

"That's not what I meant - Are you sick?" he wondered.

She didn't bother saying 'why, yes, yes I am', "No. Are you coming inside, or letting in the cold?" she said with a slight shiver, gritting her teeth together anxiously. But a tickle in her nose stopped her from keeping her jaw completely stiff and she sneezed after a moment, onto her front porch.

"Dude. You're sick. Go inside and I'll make you some tea." he said with a straight face, ordering her almost. And she obeyed.

Laying on the couch, she waited patiently for his return with hot tea. This time of year, her lungs being already weak as they were (like her father's, as well), the cold affected them more so. And it didn't help that she smoked sometimes to release stress…

"Drink this." he passed her a small cup on a dish and obliged. Siren blew softly on it, making sure she didn't irritate her lungs 'till her got a coughing spell. "Thanks, Senri…" she murmured, taking small sips of it.

The boy looked around her small apartment. There were used tissues everywhere. It enveloped the house so that it was in a sea of white in some parts. Sighing, he gathered a trash bag and began to collect them off the floor as Siren protested that he shouldn't have to clean up her trash. He didn't care. It was almost unhealthy. Perhaps she'd make a better recovery with the nasty things gathered up.

By the time he finished, wiping his forehead of the little bit of sweat that had accumulated there, she was asleep. The covers were pushed back, so he pulled them up… But something caught him. It scared him. There were… bloodied scars on her wrists and… Was she?..

He bit his lip nervously, remembering his own past. This was going to a repetition of his past. Something that he never wanted to go through again. Breathing in slowly, he exhaled with a great effort. He had been meaning to tell her why she always bandaged her wrists with cloth, but he had supposed it was for some type of sport like volley ball or something and forgot about it.

He clenched his fists and took one last look at her. Senri didn't want to go through with it. He was her friend, but now… To avoid the same thing, he'd have to un-befriend her. Just dodge it. The past few months were fun, but he couldn't bear it. His assumptions could be the only thing that were true.

And he was leaving Serenity, her, her blue hair, and sweet face. He never thought of her that way until now, but he was going to have to risk leaving it.

Picking up his blue jacket that had the Ouran Academy insignia on it, he didn't look back after stepping outside. He closed the door.

And that was the end of their friendship.


	5. The Memories

**Author's Note:**** Omilordie. I'm getting more excited as it goes on. It is love~ From what I was originally drawing (yes, drawing - in manga format), this next chapter *SPOILERS FOR WHAT YOU'RE NEXT GOING TO READ* I was going to just have the two fight a little at school after Senri started ignoring her completely; now, thanks to Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, after she made me think, I now have decided to have the Host Club involved. Whooo! What we've been waiting for! Anyways, Review and rate me up. I love getting feedback, even if it is the bad kind of stuff. Bye!**

The next weeks were beginning to lag on further and further. Siren didn't know what the hell was going on with him. She asked him what was wrong with him. No reply. She asked him if she could borrow his pen, he didn't reply or move in class. Was she invisible? Was she going through a long nightmare, or a hallucination in mid-day without realizing it? Perhaps she was just dreaming… Yes. Dreaming. Dreaming throughout a long period of time without noticing it.

In PE, she had shaken her head so violently at the thought, she tripped while running a lap around the track… It caused a little commotion afterwards. A couple of fan girls came running up to her, asking if she was alright and offered to pull her up. She sat there a few seconds, forgetting where she was, then pulled her own weight up, and began running again.

She heard kids behind her, talking to Senri who's group had caught up to Siren's tail.

"Don't you think she's acting a little distant lately, Senri?"

"Who?" he had replied in a monotonous tone. They stared at him as if he were crazy.

Eventually, annoyed of their stares, he had jogged past Siren in attempt to get away from everyone. Having enough of it, she finally grabbed him by the back of his PE uniform and dragged him all the way to the school buildings, ignoring her couch who was hollering at her for such rude behavior in class. She didn't care. Pinning him down against the wall, she growled. "Just why the hell haven't you been talking to me, you jackass? If you don't like me, then just tell it to my face!"

He inhaled a fresh breath of air, and exhaled it just as slowly. His eyes were straightforward. Senri was stupid and promised himself to not talk to her again. He looked away from his once-upon-a friend, and she looked at him with a painful face, then it hardened: her voice became even more bitter than before and she gave him one last glassy stare. "You know what? I'm tired of this shit. I'm _sick _of your fucking face! I'm going home…" Having held him by his collar, she now let him drop to the floor, and he fell with a miserable bump. Students had been watching them, among them, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Haninozuka. They shared a quiet glance and hurried off in the other direction, trying to forget what they just saw.

Senri pulled himself up, despite the offered hands, just as Siren had done when the girls tried to help her on the track. _I'm being such a jerk, just to hide away my feelings and what has happened… _He thought silently, ignoring the eyes on him and the chatter that was recessing. He walked away from the crowd, setting his own path. What was he going to do?

Standing up against a wall in a classroom hallway, he sank to floor and buried his head in his hands with a depressed sigh. '_She doesn't know why I'm avoiding her… But the thing is, I have a fear like everyone else. I lost someone dear to me and she isn't coming back…'_

In the background, behind the door, students were chatting about the abrupt scene that had taken place elsewhere. Texting was the new obscene way to get the news in, starting up rumors.

"What did you say happened to Senri?"

"It looked like he and Siren aren't friends anymore."

"Why?.."

"Dunno. Rika just told me that they were fighting in the hallways and that Siren was pissed when he left. He went home or something like that."

"Fighting?"

"Fists or verbally, I'm not sure which… I've never seen Siren or Senri hurt one another in any way, ever…"

"Me either.."

Senri's quiet thoughts continued on:

'_Her name was Ayaka… And…_

'_She never knew… She never knew how I felt about her. Or how I wanted to call her my own…_

'_Or that I could've _saved _her from that feeling of solitude. It isn't fair._

'_Her cheerful face.. I never would've expected it from her. Ever. But I, of course, was oblivious to her feelings deep down._

'_Did she feel alone? Like no one could've saved her?_

'_If I just told her how I felt about her, she wouldn't have-'_

At this point, his thoughts had gone silent, and his mouth was moving instead. "I could have… And she wouldn't have.." he said simultaneously as he sat up, "Siren..! I can save you!" he said in realization. His fear could definitely be prevented.

Getting up with a slight stumble, he began to run out of school, despite a few teachers in the hallways asking him where he was going. He had to get there. And fast.

There was a click as Siren entered her cozy apartment, leaving the door unlocked. _'I'll leave it opening, just in case he decides to show up and tell me… The idiot..'_ She thought to herself quietly, _'I feel so jealous right now… The kind of envy no one will ever rid of. The one where there's something in front of you, but you can't have it, but even so, it's there for anyone else, but you, to go for. I hate it.'_

There's the sound of clicking heels, and a knock on the door as Siren sits on the couch, knees to her chest, watching TV in the midday. She sighed, "Come in if you've gotta say something to say…" she stumbled on words and the product made sense, she growled at herself for the misusage, scratched her head, and began again, "… Bleh. Whatever, just get inside. I'm tired of you ignoring me, so 'fess up why, you bastard." Her voice was even, but frosty, the tone that would send Senri up the wall, however, the person behind the door didn't move for a moment.

The door moved, and in the shadows, in which the girl wasn't looking, it was someone she always dreaded to see, and he was back. _Again._

"Ignoring you? Why on Earth would _I _do such a thing…" The man smirked, "Serenity..?"

Siren sulked, used to his abrupt appearances, opened her eyes, and closed them again. "I'm not in the mood for you shenanigans right now, asshole. Get out." Her eyes drew pictures in her mind for her usually at the time, but this time her mind did all the work and retraced Senri's normal smiling face. She envisioned him calling up to her and running, flailing his arms like the happy idiot he was…

But the image was ruined by Orochi when he started again. His attitude was wondering and thoughtful as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face and behind his ear, "Since when does it matter to me whether you're 'in the mood' or not?… Hmm.. That's right, I recall it now."His eyes hardened and he put pressure on Serenity's shoulder as he clasped his hand on it. An apathetic tone was brought up as he said, "Never."


	6. Longing

Frosty fingers had torn her apart mentally that afternoon she had escaped from the cruelty of her had-been friend. Those icy eyes, and that cold smile broke her heart. Hands tied in front of her with scratchy rope, Siren held her breath as he cut her wrist that had become sensitive and infected after timeless slitting on his accord.

"Give it up… Give in," he whispered in her ear as he continued on, "You'll never win in your state. You're pathetic…"

Serenity could almost see, without looking, his lips curled into a psychopathic smile. He clearly wasn't, but he was definitely an ideal one if he wanted to be in a play. She could see him as a insane scientist or something, destroying anything in his path so he could get what he wanted. The thing was, his 'games' lasted, and went on slowly because he liked to play with his food.

_Plip… plip… plip._

She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she groaned in apprehension. Siren's stomach lurched forward, and she could feel the unpleasant taste of blood on her tongue. The tangy iron taste that made it bitterly sweet in a way, and it resided there until her uncle cursed loudly. "Shit… Duty calls," he said, looking at his wristwatch, "On the bright side, however, I'll deal with you when I come back. Sooner or later, you stupid, little whore." And this, she took very lightly because for one thing, she was extremely smart in academics. She was necessarily short, or small, for that matter, and she wasn't a whore. At all.

He untied her and she groaned helplessly as he brushed her new wounds, the red trickling down her arms. He nicked her ear with his teeth since he was close to it, and grinned deviously, "Don't whine. I could've done worse."

"Very funny. Get back to your happy, little doctor life, asshole, and get out of my house." Her hoarse voice just barely left her throat, and she grunted again as he kicked the chair, making her pained joints ache even more.

"In the near future, dearest."

"Shut… the…"And she found herself on the floor, limp, lifeless. No air to breathe, nothing. Suddenly she found herself thinking about her other asshole. _'Oh Senri… If just one more time I get to see you… I'd be so happy. I miss your smiles. And I hate that it was me that took them away…' _"Let me see you in the light again…" It went dark, even with the bright mid-day light shining in her face. Losing conciousness was so easy. Fight it back was another matter. Something she couldn't bother with.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Super short, yes, my loves, but this is more of her POV (Point of view, in other words). Senri's coming up next. I apologize once more for the delays. And starlight kick will be coming sooner or later, just as an FYI.


	7. Despicable Him

He ran as fast as he could, down familiar streets and across roads without paying attention to the traffic or people. He needed to get there fast. Soon. Quick. Not later. Not in five minutes. He wanted to be there now. Senri wanted to be by her side, no matter the cost.

The dark haired boy huffed and puffed, for running this far without stopping for a rest or the traffic wasn't easy. Finally, her home was in view, and ever so closer he came as he hurried towards the person he knew he harbored something special for.

Senri quickly slipped into her apartment building and charged up the stairs, not letting the steps trip him as he made his way up. It was a nice apartment building, which was, for most probable reasons, because most of the Ouran students came from wealthy or noble families. His own was wealthy, but he never talked about anyone from it except a certain person... Siren's must have been wealthy, but he still wondered why she had to live as an outcast, away from any family. He'd have to question her if possible.

If there was time…

If he could get there in time…

If he managed to free her from her chains…

Passing through the last hall to reach her room, Senri saw someone coming from Siren's direction. He was tall, had pale blonde hair and was wearing a white overcoat. A doctor? Dentist? Oh, what did it matter.

That didn't. What caught him was that right as he passed, he smirked, as if he accomplished some dirty deed. Some dirty deed that he'd soon find out about. Something was wrong, and the pit of his stomach clenched in agreement.

Senri nearly ripped off Serenity's front door, his rage and nervousness racking his body. It was unlocked, thankfully, so he was able to get in with ease.

But then, his heart stopped. He couldn't breathe for just that one moment. The next, however, he was making his way towards the limp body on the floor, on the verge of tears.

He came too late…

She was gone…

He sat down close to her, picking her up in his arms and coddling her close to him. It wasn't until he felt her heartbeat against his that his heart began racing again. "Siren… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry that I didn't come faster and that I tried to abandon you…"

Now that he looked at her, she was very pretty, in fact. No wonder all the girls liked her. Her eyelashes were long, giving her a porcelain doll look the way they framed her face when they were closed. Like a sleeping doll almost. It just made him realize all the more, that she was still a child. And these horrible things were already happening to her?

Senri pushed back her matted hair and kissed her forehead softly, reassuring her in her unconsciousness that everything was going to be alright.

He picked up her limp body and placed her on the couch gently, making sure her wounds wouldn't be at a funny angle and got out her first aid kit from under the bathroom sink, pulling out gauze, antibiotics, and fabric scissors to cut the wrap he'd need.

Quickly, he cleaned her bleeding wrists and applied ointment to make sure they wouldn't be too badly infected, then wrapped them after letting it dry a little, cutting the wrap when it was a good length to completely wrap them up.

When he was done, both of her wrists were completely patched up and she was beginning to stir, face still pale with cold sweat.

"You'll get a cold.." he murmured, throwing a blanket lightly over her and wiping her face with a piece of cloth. "The very least I can do is make sure you don't get sick… I've been a moron, I know, I know…"

And with that, he began to explain to Siren's unconscious being, but mostly to himself, why exactly he was such an asshole. Why he did everything. Why he was there now. But through this confession, he was not only understanding himself a little more, but why Siren might've done it. Or who did it to Siren.

_That man…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, yeah, you're probably hating me for the long interlopes between chapters, but I'm a procrastinator, and you must deal with it. Chiichiichii. If anyone has anymore ideas, feel free to review or message!

**Spoiler's Alert! **UP NEXT IS STARLIGHT KICK! Thanks to _Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan _who's probably my only reader. I do know that she's the only one who reviews. Heehee.


End file.
